


Denny Duquette Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Heart Transplant, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Denny Duquette/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 8





	1. Imagine going through a health scare with Denny Duquette after he gets his new heart.

You barely remember to pay the cab driver as he drops you off at the hospital. You were too worked up to drive after Denny called and said to meet him here. Ever since he got his new heart, you’ve been both relieved and terrified that something else will go wrong and send you right back to that dark place you were in two years ago. 

You stop at the desk, wringing your hands frantically. You try to ask the nurse where Denny is, but instead of words coming out, tears just start to fall from your eyes. 

“Mrs. Duquette?” a voice asks. “Are you looking for Denny?” 

You nod at Dr. Bailey, glad that she’s here. She was there for you and Denny before, during, and after his surgery, and you know she’ll understand what you’re going through. 

“Come with me,” she orders gently, taking your arm and guiding you to an exam room. 

Denny is inside putting his clothes back on. He’s tugging his shirt over his head when you and Dr. Bailey enter. “Denny Duquette,” she announces, “I found someone who needs you.” 

“Hey, honey.” Denny’s voice is hoarse and he’s sniffling, but otherwise he seems fine. “False alarm. It’s just a cold. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

A sob escapes you and you go to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his chest. Denny holds you, rubbing your back soothingly. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You should stay away from me for a while, though. I don’t want you to get sick. It’s bad for you and the baby.”

One of his hands drops to the slight curve of your belly and he smiles. 

“Nothing’s going to keep me away from you, Denny,” you whisper. “I love you. I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“I love you too,” Denny murmurs, kissing your forehead carefully. “Now let’s go home.”


	2. Imagine telling Denny Duquette you’re finally pregnant after you’ve been trying for a long time.

You open the door to the gym. You know that Denny is in the middle of a basketball game with his friends, but you couldn’t wait. 

He makes a basket before he turns and sees you. He immediately jogs over, looking concerned. “Babe? Is everything okay?” 

“I’m pregnant!” you blurt out breathlessly, gazing up at him. 

His smile is everything you’ve ever wanted to see as he loops his arm around your shoulders, his other hand falling to your belly. You cling to him, starting to cry. 

“Shh, babe,” Denny assures you. “Everything is going to be all right. I’m here. I’ll take care of you.” 

You’d put your whole life on hold when Denny had gotten sick. You’d never minded. All you’d wanted was for him to be well again. Once he was, he’d been ready to jump back into all of the plans you’d made together. 

You’d become increasingly frustrated as months passed without you getting pregnant. You’d known that Denny had been in perfect health, and you’d started to get scared that something was wrong with you. 

Denny had never lost faith for a moment, though. 

He tilts your chin up, cupping your face in his palm and kissing your tears away before he presses his lips to yours. 

“Come on, babe. Let’s go home and celebrate, huh?” 

You nod, leaning against him contentedly. “I love you, Denny. I’m sorry it took so long.” 

He shakes his head. “It took as long as it needed to take, babe. I love you.” 

He moves the hand he’s holding against your belly gently. “And I love you too, baby,” he whispers. “We’ll pick a name for you soon.” 

You nod in agreement. “Everything’s perfect now, Denny. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, babe. We’re going to have a long, beautiful life together. I promise.”


	3. Imagine cheering Denny Duquette up after a long day at the hospital.

Denny sighs as he finally steps into his apartment. He’s been at the hospital all day getting tests. He’s so tired of tests. He’d thought getting a heart would be the hardest part, but there was still so much more to go through before he was officially out of the woods. 

He pauses in the dining room, realizing that his small table is set. He sniffs the air and follows a delicious smell to the kitchen, where he finds you in an apron working pans on multiple burners. 

“Babe?” he wonders, coming up behind you to give you a hug. He rests his chin on your shoulder and studies what you’re making. “That’s my favorite,” he murmurs. “But I thought you had to work today?” 

You turn your head so he can see your smile. “I switched shifts with someone else. I know you had a lot of tests today, and I wanted to take care of you after.” 

Denny nuzzles your neck gratefully. “You didn’t have to do that,” he protests softly, even though he’s very, very glad you did. 

“I know, Denny,” you answer, reaching up briefly to rub his hair. “But I wanted to. All of this is wearing on you. I just want you to remember what you’re fighting for.” 

Denny sniffles and wipes a few tears away. He’s not sure he deserves you, but he’s definitely not going to tell you to leave. 

“Can I help?” he asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

He loves to cook, and he hates sitting. He sat for five years and he’s ready to stand, he always says. 

“I’d love it if you helped.”

Everything on the burners is done, so you turn them off and show him what you’re doing next. 

He stops you for just a moment, wrapping one long arm around your waist and cupping your cheek in his warm hand. “I love you,” he whispers, giving you a heartfelt kiss. 

You cling to him, feeling his heart beat strongly in his chest. It may have belonged to someone else once, but it’s his now, and you still have a hard time believing that he’s given it to you. 

“I love you too, Denny,” you assure him. “Forever. No matter what.” 

You’ve never meant anything more.


	4. Imagine going to an amusement park with Denny Duquette.

You look at the sign nervously as Denny locks the car. “Are you sure?” 

He smiles at you indulgently. “It's going to be just fine, babe,” he assures you. “And she's going to love it.” He kisses your seven-year-old daughter's nose sweetly. “Do you wanna go on all the rides, princess?” 

She giggles. “Yes, Daddy!” 

He bats his eyes at you. You laugh briefly and then nod. “Okay,” you agree reluctantly. 

It's been nine years since he had his heart transplant. He's never had any problems since, but you can't help worrying, especially when he wants to do something extremely physical like this. 

A rollercoaster zooms by overhead as you enter the park and you grimace. Denny puts his arm around you and your daughter leans over to kiss your cheek. “Don't worry, Mommy!” she tells you. “Daddy will be fine! I promise!” 

You smile at her. “Okay, baby. Have fun.” 

They get in line for the first rollercoaster. You're afraid of heights, so you don't join them. You sit on a park bench, holding onto everyone's things, lost in your thoughts. 

You came so close to losing him nine years ago. He'd thought about signing a DNR, and then his LVAD had malfunctioned. He'd had a few close calls during recovery with blood clots too. 

You'd promised him that you wouldn't be afraid to live once he was better, but sometimes you can't help imagining your daughter having to grow up without her father. 

Your eyes are wet when Denny comes back. He frowns when he sees, putting his arm around you again and leading you all to the carousel. You sit together on a bench behind your daughter as she excitedly rides a unicorn. 

“You have to stop worrying so much, babe,” he murmurs, kissing your cheek and smoothing your hair back over your ear. “I'm fine. The hard part is over. Now we can just enjoy our time together with our baby girl.” 

You look at her. He's right. She's proof that life goes on. There was a time when you thought the two of you would never even have the chance to try for kids. 

“Let's have another,” you suggest impulsively. 

Denny grins. “I think that's a great idea, babe.” His fingers graze your chin and he turns your head, tipping it up so he can give you a kiss. 

You finally manage to relax and enjoy the rest of your time at the park. Your daughter declares that it was a perfect day before she goes to sleep that night. 

As you curl up in bed beside Denny, he pulls you close and you sigh. “Thank you, Denny,” you yawn. “For being so understanding.” 

“Always, babe. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

He's apologized so many times for making you go through that nightmare with him. 

But the truth is that you'd rather go through a nightmare with him than have a perfect life with anyone else.


End file.
